Letters and Notes
by ImogenSapphire
Summary: A series of correspondences between Kakashi and Iruka, some of which are happy and some of which aren't quite so joyous. Shounen-ai, Fluff, One-shot.


Letters and Notes

-On the kitchen table-  
Kakashi,  
Left the food in the microwave, 10 mins will do. Eat it before you leave for the mission.  
Iruka

-On the kitchen table-  
Iruka,  
Thanks for the food. Just reminding you I have a 2 week long mission.  
Be back ASAP.  
Kakashi + 'a scribble.'

-On the kitchen table-  
Kakashi,  
You alright? You seemed a bit disorientated last night so I didn't wake you up. I've made miso soup; it's in the microwave, 3 mins is more than enough. I will be back late, meeting. Make sure you eat something.  
Iruka  
P.S. If you stole my spare pants from the teacher locker I'd like that back please.

-Iruka's Desk-  
Iruka,  
I never stole you pants. Gen did I think, said something about Raidou, a pant stealing contest and wearing green spandex.  
Soup was super nice. Could you give me back my Icha Icha? Need it a lot.  
Love Kakashi

-On the kitchen table-  
Kakashi,  
You don't need a porn book for ANYTHING. But gave it back anyways. Genma did have my pants. Come to the mission room Tsunade is throwing a fit about needing your mission report. Give it in quick or I'll kick your ass.  
Iruka  
P.S. Don't add 'love' someone might find the note.

-Iruka's Desk-  
Iruka,  
Not going to the mission room. Not rewriting the report. If you want, you can rewrite it for me, the scroll is next to letter. I'm going to the bar.  
Kakashi  
P.S. What about love? You added it at the end of your note.

-Kakashi's Jounin Jacket-  
Kakashi,  
WHEN I NEXT SEE YOU, YOU WON'T LIVE. WHERE WERE YOU ALL NIGHT? I WAITED FOR YOU. I rewrote your mission report you bastard. Don't think that I don't know you purposely smudged the handwriting  
Iruka  
P.S. Whatever about love.

-Iruka's Desk-  
Iruka,  
I KNOW YOU HAVE MY ICHA ICHA. GIVE IT BACK!  
Kakashi  
P.S. Thanks for rewriting the mission report.

-Passed to Kakashi via Genma-  
Kakashi,  
Not giving it back, you'd better come home NOW. You have NO idea how much there is to tidy up after your drinking buddies came over!  
Hating you,  
Iruka.  
P.S. Never gonna rewrite another mission report for you.

-Toilet Mirror-

Iruka,  
I tidied up and for that, you have to help me rewrite this mission report too; I left it on the kitchen table. Please please please can I have my Icha Icha back? Gen wants to borrow it!  
Love, Kakashi.

-Bedside table-  
Kakashi,  
I rewrote it. No icha icha. Late for work, I KNOW you turned the alarm off on purpose.  
Iruka.  
P.S. NO LOVE!

-Iruka's Desk-  
Iruka,  
Sorry about that. Dinner tonight please? My treat in return of the mission reports you wrote for me? 20:00 okay?  
Kakashi.  
P.S. Icha Icha?

-Iruka's Desk-  
'ruka,  
Sorry about yesterday, I really didn't mean to tease you that bad.  
I still love you.  
Kakashi.  
P.S. Short 3 day mission. Be back ASAP.

-On the fridge-  
Kakashi,  
When you get back, remember to bandage up the cuts. I don't want to haul your ass to the hospital again.  
Iruka.

-Toilet Mirror-  
Iruka,  
Dinner again? 20:00  
Kakashi

-Front door-

Kakashi,  
I hate you. Don't come home.  
Iruka

-Under the front door-  
Iruka,  
Sorry.  
I really didn't mean that. I didn't know you didn't want to…  
Kakashi. + 'apologetic and sad face scribble'  
P.S. Long mission 2 months. Love you.  
P.P.S. I'll treat you to dinner when I get back, Please don't be angry anymore.

* * *

"Umino Iruka?"

Iruka turned his head towards the door away from the blackboard.

"May I have a word?" The ANBU member gestured towards the corridor.

"Behave." Iruka directed his class as the pit in his stomach grew.

"We regret to inform you that Hatake Kakashi has lost his life whilst serving an S-rank mission in a uncharted area." The ANBU lifted a dog tag, ANBU mask and a sheet of paper. "Hatake Kakashi has asked us to give all his belongings to you. Amongst them are these three. The rest we are keeping for an investigation and will be returned to you at a later stage."

-On the Paper-  
'ruka,  
If you get this, it means that I couldn't keep my appointment of buying you dinner. Sorry about that, amongst many other things. I love you, but I guess I am late in telling you things as I always am.  
I'll be waiting for you, then perhaps I can buy you dinner and you can tell me all that I have missed whilst I was away.  
'kashi.  
P.S I know you have my Icha Icha.

"Would you like to conduct your own funeral or do you wish for the funeral to be conducted by the Hokage?"

* * *

A/N: Attempted for sadness, ended with a big question mark. This is unbetaed, so I hope there weren't too many grammatical errors and stuff like that TT_TT


End file.
